far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Legion Arsenal
House Aquila prides itself on maintaining an extensive arsenal of weapons for the use in the Imperial Legions. Everything from small arms to capital ship class weapons, the Legions are armed to face any situation. For almost two centuries the majority of legion weapons had been produced by the A.C.R.E. Corporation but after the events of the War Against the Artificials and the Conflict of 3200 more have been produced locally. The ARMatius Company, along with many others, have grown in the aftermath of the recent conflicts as the Convocation looks to expand the manufacturing capacity on Diomikato . Yet still the vast majority are produced by the now Eridanii owned businesses. A legionnaire's basic equipment is entirely dependent on the field of operations they are serving in, the unit they belong to and the Legions customs. However since 3050 there has been a push to standardize the equipment utilised by the Legions. For loadouts on which soldiers use which weapons, see Imperial Legion Loadouts For experimental equipment, see Experimentalum Exerpimental Equipment '' Long Gun Models LSR1 MK1 "Fidelitas" Standard Service Rifle Designed 2985, the MK1 Fidelitas was the first major overhaul to the Legion arsenal undertaken by the Convocation of House Aquila. This new weapons system would revolutionise the Legion logistic network by unifying the weapons utilised by all the legions. A unified system would allow legions to cooperate with spares and lessen the burden on logistics. Testing would take place in 2989 with prototypes being shipped to several legions across the sector. Initial feedback was extremely positive, and soon went to full stage production, within ten years the MK1 Fidelitas had become the main weapon platform of the Imperial Legions. The new design focused on providing a modular rifle that could be adapted to the situation, combat theatre, and preferences of each legion. The MK1 Fidelitas used machining and ballistic techniques pioneered by House Reticulum, these techniques improved the accuracy and durability of the rifle making it outperform the majority of other mass produced weapons in the Empire. Built using the latest composite materials the rifle is lightweight but strong, capable of withstanding tough conditions, though some planetary atmospheres require slight modification to prevent interference, but with the modular nature this meant this process was quick and easy to perform. While the weapons platform can be modified completely four major variants were initially deployed: *'MG-01 Mag Rifle'''- Standard issue Mag rifle with a standard magazine size of 30 rounds, able to house a multitude of attachments including different sights, an under-slung grenade launcher, and various grips. The vast majority of initial orders were of this variant. *'LS-02 Las Rifle'- Standard issue Las rifle containing a Type A Battery pack, this weapon is able to fight continuously for 24 hours without recharge. Similarly to the mag rifle this variant can attach a multitude of attachments. Less of this variant were ordered, with Las weapons performing poorly in Diomikato’s atmosphere, mag rifles have long been favoured by Aquilan forces. *'CAR-03 Carbine'- The carbine variant can be found using both a Las and Mag base. The carbine has a shorter barrel, cannot attach the under-slung grenade launcher, and the stock is foldable allowing the weapon to be stored easily. This variant is favoured by vehicle crew as well as Triarii. *'DMR-04 Designated Marksman Rifle'- The DMR variant also can be both Las and Mag based. This rifle boasts a longer barrel with a stabilizing system inbuilt, as well as a compensator/flash hider attached to the barrel reducing the noise and flash of the weapon discharging. The DMR is usually found with a variable scope, with a range from 2x to 8x magnification. The scope also has a variety of display modes including night vision and Infrared. Each variant can switch to the mag or las version with only a small modification. Removing the base module allows the user to access a beam produced by the power system of the rifle, this beam can act as an arc welder, meaning even the most basic of soldier can perform basic repair and fortification duties. The MK1 Fidelitas has proven to be a reliable weapon system, over the many years its been in service the design has been refined but largely remains the same. Like most mass produced products, the A.C.R.E. Corporation was heavily involved in its production, with factories located across the sector. The Legions maintained a surplus of weapons even through the long years of the War Against the Artificial. The only time reserves began running low was during the final days of the Conflict of 3200, though with the peace treaty production has begun once more. Mars Pattern Rifle The Mars Pattern Rifle is the collective name for a series of rifles manufactured on Diomikato. While the rifles are less advanced than the MK1 Fidelitas, they pack a significant punch. Predominantly utilizing magnetic propulsion, the rifles are often quite simple in design but have several common features. Like the Fidelitas, the rifles can be modified with several attachments yet with a more restricted range of available options, the rifles are built using local Diomikaten materials. The Mars patterns are less ergonomic than the Fidelitas and only used in dire situations or by militia forces. Low level production of Mars Pattern Rifles has been maintained to this day, even after the Fidelitas began production and a stockpile maintained in reserve. These rifles saw an increase in production during the final months of the STO conflict, in factories outside of occupied Infernum. With supplies of the Fidelitas largely controlled by the A.C.R.E. Corporation, Aquilan forces on Diomikato looked to the Mars Pattern Rifle to arm irregular troops called up from the population. Many households and families that are allowed to own a weapon on Diomikato, own a Mars Pattern Rifle. LSAW2 MK2 "Confuto" Machine Gun The Confuto was designed as a decanus level support weapon, based on the Fidelitas and able to provide suppressing fire to the decan. Each decan will usually field two Confuto weapons, giving the team a firebase for fire and maneuver tactics. The Confuto can be configured in both a laser and magnetic varieties, the mag version can either use a box magazine of one hundred and twenty rounds or be belt fed, while the laser version fires short pulses of energy rather than the longer beams of the Fidelitas. The frame of the Confuto is largely the same as the Fidelitas, the differences being its increased weight and heavier stock. It is also usually fielded with a bi-pod rather than a fore-grip. The initial design first made in 2989 found several issues, overheating and jamming were prolific during testing. The MK2 fixed the majority of these problems but delayed the full roll out of the platform till 3105. LSLR MK18 "Peritus" Sniper Rifle The Peritus platform project began around the same time as the Confuto development. The design was based on a series of works created by House Reticulum in mid 2984, modifications to the design removed several of the hand crafted components of the rifle for more mass producible versions, lowering the overall quality but producing an exceptional weapon all the same. Unlike many other weapons development projects at this time, few compromises or capability reductions were necessary as the estimated production runs of the platform were far lower than other systems. The Peritus was designed as long ranged, heavy anti-personnel and anti-material rifle capable of being carried and operated by a sole legionnaire. Due to the ranges required for operation, laser or energy based systems were deemed inappropriate, and as such the Peritus utilizes a powerful magnetic accelerator. Range and penetration power far outstrips typical small arms, and the platform also utilizes an advanced sensor suite that assists in ballistic trajectory calculations. This sensor system is typically operated by a spotter in a two-man reconnaissance and scouting team. Initial prototype trials proved extremely effective, with the platform exceeding all performance metrics. Full production would begin in early 3102 and has proven itself a powerful support platform in countless theatres. LSS3 Bakang Auto-19 Shotgun A mainstay of Legion forces since the end of the Second Civil War, the Bakang Auto-19 has proven itself to be a reliable close range weapons platform. Firing buckshot, flechette, and slug rounds, the Bakang sees extensive use in breaching, ship boarding, and other close action theatres. Though refinements and adjustments have been made by various manufacturers over the centuries, a complete redevelopment project has yet to be initiated. Many attempts have been made, but other projects or departments have been viewed as a priority. Despite its age, the Bakang is one of the more reliable weapons in the Aquilan arsenal. LSVR1 MK1 "Resilio" Void Carbine An offshoot of the Fidelitas platform, the Resilio removes the modular power system, replacing it with a recoil-less projection system designed to operate in zero or low gravity environments. The Resilio maintains the Fidelitas outward profile, and maintains compatibility with a number of attachments. Much like MG-01, the Resilio uses a 30 round magazine, though is able to maintain a higher degree of control when firing due to the void-capable firing mechanism. The LSVR1 is the mainstay weapons system for Navalis and void-based Legion forces. Testing would begin in early 3001, but the poor heat dissipation of the early prototypes reduced the firing rate below specification. Iterations and improvements would continue for another 3 years, until the final Resilio design was approved. Full production would be delayed until 3012 due to budgetary and supplier complications. Handgun Models LSS1 Hersch 12 Standard Service Sidearm The Hersch 12 is the standard sidearm given to members of the Aquilan Legions. Designed in 2999 by Timo Hersch, like the MK1 Fidelitas, the Hersch was designed to become the ubiquitous sidearm of the Legions. Built with similar materials as the Fidelitas, the Hersch is a lightweight pistol of immense stopping power. Usually supplied with the laser base but able to be modified to fire magnetic rounds. The Hersch 12 was 50% less energy efficient than most of the competing designs, however stopping power and armour penetration were found to be triple that of the competitors. NLEW MK3 "Swift" Stun Gun With the Second Imperial Civil War coming to an end, Aquila would once again return to a peacetime footing. Garrison and police actions in support of House Crux would now be the majority of operational deployments, with this came a re-evaluation of weaponry available to the legions. Where once lethality was the be all and end all for the legions, a softer touch was now required. The Non Lethal Energy Weapons project was started in 2975, the Swift was the front runner from the start. A handgun capable of firing a short range energy pulse that causes muscle spasms and a temporary overwhelming of the nervous system, stunning the target for on average of thirty minutes. The MK3 was brought into production in 3080, the new design reduced the weight of the weapon by fifty percent using a new carbon fibre and ceramic composite. With a return to a war footing for the Imperial Legions, the NLEW program has had its funding almost entirely reduced, and looks to stay that way for the foreseeable future. Weapons Platform Models LSSW1 MK5 "Clades" Heavy Machine Gun The original LSSW1 Clades design is said to date back to the days before the Scream. Using a magnetic acceleration system, the Clades delivers an unrelenting barrage of high density slugs at tremendous speeds towards enemy formations. Crew-served applications are typically defensive in nature, as the tripod platform has proven cumbersome in offensive or mobile theatres. The Clades has become ubiquitous as a support weapon on Legion combat vehicles and Lorica, where they serve as ideal anti-personnel weapons. Chambering and round cycling has been the largest design issue for the Clades throughout its service history. As such, effective fire rates have fluctuated as the various mark iterations seek to maximize field reliability and round throughput. The MK5, developed in 2995, changes the feeding and ammunition canister mechanisms to reach effective firing rates of 2,500 rounds per minute. Though the system is now fully enclosed, there has been a minimal decrease in reload time, and it now easily integrates into the current automatic reload systems on vehicles and Lorica. LSSW2 "Hasta" Plasma Projector LSSW2 is one of the most advanced crew-served weapons platforms currently in military service. The internal and external power plants generate a powerful magnetic field to contain and project balls of high energy plasma great distances. Because of the large energy requirements, the Hasta is typically employed on vehicle or lorica mountings. The plasma discharge has proven devastating to armored vehicles and structures. The low fire rate diminishes the combat viability of the crew-served platform in offensive operations, though the Hasta has proven invaluable in defensive fortifications. The weapons system has also proven popular among many Armis pilots, where the additional power provided by the Lorica suit improves the fire rate. Widespread adoption of the Hasta is limited by both the combat performance, and cost of the platform itself. Various projects have been launched to try and reduce the production costs, but have yet to make any significant impact. LSSW5 MK8 "Fulmen" Anti-air System Unlike many of the larger weapons platforms, later iterations of the LSSW5 have not changed the profile or form of the system, but have instead focused on the targeting systems and payload itself. The MK8, which went into full production in early 3030, utilizes a unique missile package. Similar to many cluster munitions, the Fulmen missile splits into four smaller projectiles 50m from the target. Each sub-munition packs enough explosive power to overload the shields on even the most advanced fighter class strike craft. This payload strategy enables the Fulmen to deliver lethal ordinance on-target quickly and efficiently. Similar to the Pilum, the LSSW5 is capable of being carried and operated by a single legionnaire, though deployment of infantry based anti-air is typically done on a mission-by-mission basis. LSSW12 "Toxio" 120mm Mortar Typically utilized in a 3-man team, the LSSW12 120mm mortar is the standard infantry based, indirect fire support weapon in the Aquilan Legions. The base plate incorporates a precise firing alignment mechanism that syncs with a control panel typically mounted on the gunner’s forearm. This system enables rapid alignment and firing corrections during combat operations. The Toxio is capable of firing high explosive, anti-material, incendiary, plasma, smoke, and fragmentation rounds up to 8km. A number of modification projects were launched during the redevelopment phases during the aftermath of the Second Civil War. Primarily focusing on improving the round velocity and fire rate, these proved only marginally effective. Currently only one optional firing mechanism exists in active service, utilizing a magazine fed system, the Toxio can maintain a fire rate of 18 rounds per minute on target. LSSW10 MK3 "Pilum" Anti-armor System The Pilum is a compact, man portable anti armor weapons platform. The MK3, designed in late 3025, combines the high energy laser and missile delivery systems of older models and marks into one platform, using similar technology to that developed for the LSR1. In the missile configuration, the platform can be carried by a single legionnaire with ease, however the platform is only capable of holding a single missile, requiring other members of the decan to provide additional ammunition. The targeting system feeds directly into the operators combat armor, and plots the projectiles theoretical path in real time. Direct and indirect fire options are available, and programmed into the missile targeting computer by the operator. The high energy laser configuration adds considerable weight to the platform, but enables the operator to fire consecutively without pause. The Pilum has a long history of service within the Legions, and has proven itself in a number of theatres. Capable of engaging even the largest armored targets, the Pilum has earned the admiration of many within the Hastati. As with many of the heavier weapons platforms, the Pilum can integrate into vehicle and lorica firing points with very little modification of the base platform. Missile configurations are typically accompanied by a pod or rack to enable unassisted reloading. LSSW15 MK2 "Spatha" Railgun System Like the Hasta, the LSSW15 is an advanced crew-served weapons platform. Mounting a miniaturized version of the void based kinetic artillery, the Spatha is the most powerful anti-armor platform available to Hastati Legionnaires. Developed during the Second Imperial Civil War, the Spatha saw extensive use in fortresses, garrisons, and other defensive installations. Typically crewed by a 3-man team, the LSSW15 saw widespread use on both sides during the civil conflict, proving to be deadly even to the largest Lorica targets. Larger and more powerful versions of the Spatha were quickly developed and installed on main battle tanks and front-line Lorica. In the aftermath of the civil war, the use of the infantry based Spatha platform declined considerable, as the resources and supply chains were diverted to the larger vehicle mounted platforms. Small numbers of LSSW15 are still in use to this day. Melee Weapons Gladius In a tradition said to date back to the earliest colonial era, each legionnaire is gifted with a Gladius long knife stamped or engraved with their respective Legion upon completing basic training. Each Gladius is sourced from a select number of suppliers located on Diomikato. The scabbard typically contains a multi-tool or other weapon cleaning apparatus. Though capable of being mounted on a Fidelitas as a bayonet, only three instances of use in this manner have ever been reported. Once during the Second Imperial Civil War, and two others during the War Against the Artificials. NLSB MK4 "Truncheon" Stun Baton The NLSB stun baton was produced as part of the NLEW program alongside the Swift stun gun, the Truncheon, as it came to be known, was designed as a lower intensity stun weapon. The Truncheon is a collapsible baton able to be deployed in seconds, the energy output is greatly reduced from the Swift. The shock produces only a temporary localised effect rather than a full stun. The MK4 has been redesigned to increase battery supply while maintaining its weight and balance. The Truncheon is often the weapon used first in policing situations, escalating to the Swift if needed. Legionnaires are trained to target muscle groups in the legs or arms to disable targets ability to fight or run. Frequently used in riot situations alongside the PPD01-B riot shield, legionnaires have been used sparingly in these operations over the years but have been exceptionally effective in shutting down riots with the use of quick and aggressive tactics. PPD01 MK12 Combat Shield The PPD01 MK12 Combat shield is supplementary defensive equipment carried by breaching/boarding teams of the Imperial Legions. The 5cm thick armour plate that makes up the majority of the shield is similar in composition to that of the armour plating on void class vessels. Its resistant to all but the heaviest of infantry weapons, giving legionnaires a valuable piece of mobile cover in CQC (Close Quarter Combat) operations, however its not without its downsides. A legionnaire carrying a PPD01 is reduced to carrying only a sidearm, its weight and its cumbersome nature reduce the maneuverability of the wielder significantly, it also reduces visibility as the wielder has to rely on looking through a narrow strip of transparent aluminium in order to see past the shield. These setbacks are the main reason why the PPD01 is only fielded in ship boarding and breaching operations. The MK12 has increased the surface area of protection by the introduction of side panels of armour plates made of the same material as that of the plates in the Hamata body armour. While this has increased the weight, it is not by any significant margin, especially considering the usual operation times the shield is used in. Variants of the PPD01 are produced that vastly cut down on the weight, these “B” variants are used by Urbane Legionnaires as riot shields. With the reduction in weight of course comes with a reduced amount of protection provided, the “B” variant can survive impacts of thrown projectiles and provide protection from improvised firebombs but quickly degrade under Mag or laser fire. They do allow Urbane legionnaires to form cohesive barriers around large groups of rioters, reducing the chance of casualties while providing support to House Crux in crowd control operations. Body Armor Alongside the combat fatigues of the Legion a soldier belongs to, this is the basic personal protection equipment that the majority of Hastati are provided. The Legionnaire's Combat Field Uniform is made up of fatigues, a Goswhit Helmet, Hamata Body Armour and PLCE. CFU-25 MK5 Combat Fatigues Designed to be a tough, comfortable, and efficient combat uniform that can adapt to a multitude of weather and planetary conditions. Over the years the Legion combat fatigues have been adapted and improved consistently as new technology and manufacturing techniques have improved production efficiency and reduced overall costs. Camouflage and base coloring are dependent on the theatre of operation, as well as specific Legion tradition and custom. When operating in more extreme climates, additional bodysuits are issued that assist in body temperature and hydration regulation. General Service MK5 "Goswhit" Helmet The Goswhit helmet, designed in 3022, is the hallmark in military-grade headgear. Having gone through a number of iterations and revisions to maintain peak performance in any and all combat environments, the Goswhit provides full head protection from small arms fire as well as shrapnel and concussive forces. Made of extremely light carbon fibre integrated with plasteel plates, the helmet can take a punishing amount of force before being breached. The full face shield gives the wearer protection while also allowing the tactical heads-up-display (HUD) system to seamlessly fit within the legionnaire's field of view. The HUD provides context information such as objective markers, tactical overlays, biometrics on the wearer as well as equipment displays and limited optics (Night vision and IR) built-in to the visual displays. The Helmet also features a local comms system and decan link allowing members of a Decanus to keep track on their fellow legionnaires and assisting in combat cohesion. General Service MK6 "Hamata" Body Armor The Hamata body armour is designed to provide full body protection while maintaining full range of movement. Designed alongside the Goswhit helmet, this new generation of armour has been extremely successful in combat operations, and has earned a positive reputation throughout the Legions. The Hamata provides all round, full body protection by combining armour plates with heat dispersal pads and reflective coatings, vital for dealing with both magnetic and laser based weaponry. The plates themselves are largely comprised of carbon nanotube weaves and a polymer of ceramic plates with plasteel cores. The main evolution of the Hamata has been maintaining its level of protection but improving the overall weight and distribution. Improvements in the Mk 6 include an integral 'spine' and the 'Dynamic Weight Distribution' system. The device is linked to the user’s waist belt and helps spread the load of the body armour and their daysack across the back, shoulders, and hips. The system also employs a new quick-release mechanism – a pin positioned on the chest that when pulled releases the entire body kit. Rapid removal of which allows for quick medical access and allows for quick rigging in emergencies. PLCE (Personal Load Carrying Equipment) MK3 The Personal Load Carrying Equipment (PLCE) is an all encompassing term for the rucksacks, packs, and webbing provided to legionnaires on operation. The webbing consists of a belt, yoke (shoulder harness), and a number of pouches.The purpose of PLCE is to hold everything a soldier needs to operate in a combat environment for 48 hours. This includes ammunition/weapon ancillaries, entrenching tool, food and water (and a means to cook), and protective and communications equipment. Legionnaires will also often carry other items such as waterproof clothing, spare socks, and other unique items for hostile or extreme environments. Extended warfare packages are available for troops expected to be without re-supply for a long period of time. These contain rations and ammunition for at least a week of continuous action in the field, as well as water collection and purification kits. Those legionnaires involved in the first wave of a planetary assault are often equipped with these packs. General Service MK5-A "Inanis" Vac Suit The standard issue vacuum suit for voidborne Legion operations. The Inanis consists of two layers of insulating polymer sandwiched between an advanced non-newtonian fluid. This fluid layer provides additional heat insulation, while also enabling self-sealing properties to preventing pressure loss from micro punctures. The vacuum grade helmet is attached to the rest of the suit by a collar/hinge mechanism, preventing it from interfering with the user while in a controlled atmosphere. On-board biometric and environmental systems can detect pressure and temperature changes, and seal the suit quickly in the face of sudden decompression. Much like the Goswhit, the Inanis contains a local link communications device, although this system is also capable of integrating with ship based communication systems. The ‘B’ version of the Inanis is equipped with additional layers of outer protective plates and polymers. These layers provide higher levels of radiation shielding and prevent penetration by larger pieces of debris. This version is typically employed when working on the outer hull of vessels or in other void based extravehicular activities. The ‘C’ version is the combat armor variant used by marine units. Utilizing the same exterior armor plate design as the Hamata, while combining many of the features of the ‘B’ variant ‘C’ version to provide robust protection in void based combat environments. General Service MK3 "Segmentata" Power Armor The Segmentata Power Armour is the most advanced personal protection system in full service within the Imperial Legions. The exterior is comprised of hexagonal segments of a plasteel composite. These small plates minimize movement inhibition, while allowing for quick replacement and maintenance. The next layer consists of the miniaturized exo-suit frame, which provides enhanced strength to the user. This layer also houses the majority of the power and electronic systems, housed in secondary zones of shielding and armour. The innermost layer is an off-shoot of the Inanis vacuum suit, modified to sync and integrate with the outer layers. This three part construction enables the Segmentata to withstand tremendous amounts of small arms fire in any combat environment, and enable lone Llegionaries to carry even the largest infantry weapons unassisted. The Segmentata also utilizes a more advanced version of the tactical HUD system used in the Goswhit, including Night Vision and Infra-Red optics, and a more advanced tactical overlay that allows for real-time Identification Friend or Foe (IFF). The MK3, released in 3050, improved on the redundancy of the power and communication systems while reducing the overall footprint those systems held within the secondary frame layer. Additional improvements included a redesign of the primary communications systems, enabling an unassisted link to satellite or other void based relay networks. Though in full production, distribution and allocation of the Segmentata is not as uniform as the Combat Field Uniform system. General Service MK8 "Icarus" Descent Assistance System A highly specialized piece of equipment, the Icarus system is a man-portable harness pack that controls the rate of descent through an atmosphere by way of a series of grav-plates. The system enables infantry elements to complete high altitude/low orbit jumps without the need for drop-pods, assault boats or other shuttle craft. The Icarus fits over Hamata or Inanis armor systems, however the weight constraints on Icarus jumps prevent the larger PLCE systems. Because of this, Orbitalis troops are limited to their primary weapon and two to three days of supplies. The MK8, released in 3055, added additional ceramic heat shielding to increase the effective jump height. These plates are ejected on the final stages of the jump, to prevent any interference during landing. An integrated VI program assists with the jump profile and navigation during descent, significantly decreasing the chances of complications during the jump as well as reducing the area of the drop zone. Due to the weight restrictions on single trooper jumps, use of the Icarus System is limited to rapid strikes and raids behind the front lines. With full orbital invasions using assault craft and drop pods to facilitate the deployment of heavy weapons and larger supply caches. Special forces and commando teams have been known to employ Icarus systems, as the harness enables small teams to infiltrate a region with minimal chance of detection. Limited Service MK12 "Umbra" Assault Suit An adaptation of the Segmentata Power Armor, the Umbra pattern assault suit takes its name from the special forces branch it was designed for. Much of the design and development time on the Umbra has been dedicated to the stealth sub-systems, attempting to minimize the suit profile as much as possible. Dampeners absorb the emitted sound of the hydraulic and power generation systems. Composite coating and the shape of the armor and frame layers minimize infra-red, ultraviolet and radar signatures. Each suit of Umbra armor also contains a forearm mounted terminal interface in order to link and communicate with fellow team members across larger distances, as well as supporting Aquilan forces in the area of operation. Umbra operators have also been known to make special requests, often asking for wrist or shoulder mounted weapons systems capable of integrating into the suit profile. The MK12, released in 3130, improved the laser link communication system enabling remote targeting and direction of the DR-02-STR Bulldog Strike Drone. A new series of magnetic attachment points and fast action hard cases increased the storage capacity of the suit, while decreasing the sound and heat signature during reloading or access actions. Responding to a growing field complaint, the MK12 frame has been overhauled to enable a full breakdown of the suit. The specially designed storage container resembles a nondescript personal use piece of luggage, enabling Umbra teams more opportunities for infiltration without compromising on performance. Finally, the outer composite coating has been improved, and linked with the latest in adaptive camouflage systems, enabling operatives to blend into any environment seamlessly. Limited Service MK7 "Astrus" Storm Armor During the restructuring and rebuilding of House Aquila in the aftermath of the Second Imperial Civil War, the newly created Convocation authorized a number of panels, boards, and subcommittees tasked with evaluating the current readiness of the Legions as well as the combat performance of the arms and armour in service. The conclusion and findings from these would lead to weapons development projects and initiatives over the next century. One such report noted that, while the advancements made in suit lorica by either side saw exceptional results in urban and void environments, especially during boarding operations, the high rate of attrition in personnel and material was unsustainable. Additionally, in instances where such lorica support was unavailable, standard line infantry elements lacked the combination of firepower and mobility necessary to engage a dug-in defender in these environments. The Limited Service MK7 Astrus Storm Armour was an attempt to alleviate this. Taking the battle tested Segmentata design and altering it to fit the fire support and breakthrough role. The forward facing hexagonal outer plate layer is replaced by thicker overlapping sheets of plasteel, shaped to deflect small arms fire. The power pack has been enhanced, both to compensate for the additional weight as well as to power the single infantry grade heavy weapon mount on either shoulder. The hydraulic assisted arm mount enables the weapon a 270° arc of fire. Sub arms mounted on the lower back assist with weapon reloading during combat operations. Despite the additional weight, performance trials have shown only marginal decreases in range of motion and usability when compared to the Segmentata. Combat trials began in 3052, and while the Astrus failed to match any variant of suit lorica, it out performed standard infantry elements in simulated void and urban environments. Additionally the net production and training costs of the Astrus were half that of a typical suit lorica, enabling a much more liberal distribution among the legions. Lorica pilots could also be diverted and reallocated without a loss in capability or combat readiness. After the events of the War Against the Artificial and the STO Conflict, many within the Convocation have begun reevaluating the Astrus. With production and manpower capacity at an all time low, the Astrus is seeing a resurgence in popularity. Support Equipment TCE02 MK2 Communication System Regardless of the combat armour system issued, each legionnaire can communicate to others within their decan on an encrypted local network. The TCE02 is a supplementary communication system issued to each Decanus, enabling this local communication network to link between decans and centuriae within the area of operation. The MK2 also utilizes an on-board laser targeting system that allows a Decanus to “paint” a target for nearby Aquilan forces. MD S05-A Medical Pack Each legionnaire is issued a basic set of medical equipment, allowing them to administer field aid while awaiting the arrival of a Medica. The kit contains a simple selection of bandages, a tourniquet, and a series of painkillers and disinfectants. The ‘B’ version is a larger, more complete package designed with the assistance of experts from House Serpens. This kit is issued to Medica and contains a number of advanced medical devices and medications that allow for the stabilization of even the most grievous battlefield injuries. ET-A 04 Entrenching Tool The ET-A 04 is a multi functional tool that features a hardened metal spade that can be configured for digging, shoveling, chopping, and sawing via telescopic handle made of fiberglass containing a 170mm long hardened metal saw blade. The ET-A 04 fully extended is 650mm in length and can be collapsed and shortened for easy transport and storage into a 260 mm × 150 mm × 60 mm package. Carried by legionnaires to aid in building defensive positions and entrenchments, alongside the arc welding capability of the LSR1 means that every legionnaire can assist in basic engineering works. This allows the Legions to quickly erect defensive fortifications in the field and is also a boon to peacetime aid operations. CEST-41-01 Engineering Multi-tool Military engineering encompasses a wide array of tasks, and can require a large number of highly specialized tools putting a strain on the interstellar logistics network. The CEST model multi-tool, initially developed during the closing days of the First Imperial Civil War, was an attempt to consolidate the number of tools and diagnostic equipment required for maintenance and support personnel. Containing a high powered laser cutter, plasteel drills, and fasteners of every size and type used on Legion vehicles and devices. An on-board database and VI system allows for real time diagnostic and analysis of issues and determine efficient action based on the available material. The model 41, released in 3015, adds an additive material aerosol that can create patches or repairs on a range of components from armor plates to wiring and circuit boards. This system also integrates with larger additive manufacturing fixtures found within field repair stations. Currently this system is limited to the most commonly available materials, with the more specialized components and materials needing to be brought in following standard logistical practices. While the more dedicated support and maintenance forces maintain a wide selection of tools and equipment, the CEST system has dramatically reduced the strain on front line and field engineering and support units. MTS07 MK2 Multi-spectral Targeting System The MTS07 is a supplementary imaging and targeting system employed by reconnaissance and surveillance teams. Capable of capturing high resolution images up to distance of 10km, using advanced optical, ultraviolet and infra-red imaging systems. The MTS07 is nominally hand-held, and capable of being stored in a number of PLCE storage pouches. A deployable tripod is also used in Velites teams. The MK2, released to production in 3131, combines the range-finding and laser designation systems of more specialized equipment into one platform. The MTS07, coupled with advancements in communications systems, enables a near seamless ground-to-air-to-void integration and coordination in every theatre. TCE05 MK7 Tightbeam Link Unit While the “Goswhit” system carries an on-board communication system, the range is limited due to power and space constraints. The TCE05 acts as a booster and relay, enabling a decan access to the wider battlefield or theatre level communications network. Utilizing a powerful laser based system and advanced encryption protocols, the TCE05 is capable of syncing with void or ground based communications systems with little chance of detection. The MK7, developed alongside the MTS07 MK2, has reduced the overall displacement and weight of the unit by ~20%. However the pack still cannot interface directly into the PLCE. The MK7 can also interface directly with DR-02-STR “Bulldog” Strike drones, allowing a decan to process visual data from the drone remotely, as well as input targeting information in real time. EXC-24-C Powered Exo-frame One of the most ubiquitous pieces of equipment in the Aquilan armory, the EXC Exo-frame is a powered exo-skeleton frame enables an individual to perform tasks that would normally require a number of separate machines and devices working in tandem. Typically employed in void-borne and field logistics, and construction and demolition operations, the EXC is one of the cornerstones of Aquilan support and Auxilia forces. The “C” model features two omni-connector ends at the “wrists” of each operation arm, capable of mounting a number of welding, excavation, and manipulator attachments. Supplementary mounting and positional arms can be mounted on either side of the rear mounted power pack, and are employed for fine control, adjustment and positioning. Magnetic clamping systems on the footpads allow for operation in zero-gravity environments, however thruster packs, fuel tanks, and vacuum suits are required to operate in the void of space. The “C” model has almost no armor plating, with the minimal paneling covering the power and electronic subsystems making it generally impractical for front-line duties. The “F” model of the MK 24 was released in late 3052, and adds armor plating and reinforcement to the joints and other key locations. The omni-connector ends are replaced with interface systems typically found on Armis Lorica, and allow the suit to couple with one suit Lorica level weapons system. These combat oriented versions are uncommon, but function as heavy weapons platforms supporting infantry elements in mobile or offensive operations. They are often seen as a cheap imitation by many within the Triarii. Drones The Imperial Legions use a wide range of drones and semi autonomous robots while in the field. The vast majority are now made by Eridanus but a few Fornax made drones are deployed throughout the Legions. DR-01-REC "Beagle" Reconnaissance Drone The Beagle is a field deployable drone with flight capabilities, able to be carried in a Legionnaires pack and provide aerial recon for a decan. The drones sensors are impressive for such a small platform, allowing it to effectively detect enemy formations in a 5 kilometer radius. The Beagle can relay visual data back to the decan through a wrist mounted link interface, providing accurate real time visual data in a two kilometer radius. The Beagle has several stealth systems on-board to avoid detection and if detected prevent enemy fire from destroying the drone. A coating on the exterior of the drone absorbs most radar and the drone gives off very little heat. The link to the decan is maintained by a comms laser preventing signal leak and further decreasing the chance of being detected, however this can be disrupted in some environments so a backup digital signal can be deployed using a directional dish on the underside of the drone. If detected the Drone is capable of performing autonomous evasive maneuvers as well as deploying jamming frequencies to disrupt missile fire. DR-05-EOD "Retriever" Explosive Ordnance Disposal Drone The Retriever is a lightweight backpack-able multi terrain robot capable of detecting a wide range of devices without putting the operator at risk. The highly maneuverable drone is outfitted with a manipulator arm that can dig around suspicious objects, as well as fine motor controls allowing manipulation of the object. The Retriever is linked into the operators decan link and can provide footage to the operator allowing close up assessment prior to any further advancement. The sensor package included on the Retriever allows operators to determine the type of explosive, whether there are any signals being received by the device and is able to visualise the construction of the device even through light shielding. The Retriever can produce electromagnetic jamming to prevent activation signals and once operators have deemed the area safe can deploy charges to safely destroy the device. DR-11-SEN "Alsatian" Sentry Drone An up-scaled version of the DR-01, the Alsatian is designed to bolster the defences of fixed emplacements, forward operating bases (FOBs), supply depots, and other Legion installations. The larger drive and power systems enable the DR-11-SEN to maintain higher altitudes and flight times, sacrificing the man-portable functionality. A more advanced electronics package allows for an increased effective range, as well as the ability to link and coordinate targeting data to nearby indirect fire weapons platforms. The larger airframe is also capable of mounting two Flumen missiles and a turreted pulse laser, used to engage other drone or strike craft as well as supporting nearby ground forces. With a nominal flight time of five days, the Alsatian is ideally suited for sentry, reconnaissance, and artillery spotting tasks. Support and artillery units are frequently allocated wings of the DR-11, with infrequent deployments among the mechanized or airborne rapid reaction units. DR-02-STR "Bulldog" Strike Drone Developed in 3129, the Bulldog Strike Drone was one of many platforms developed as part of a doctrinal shift within the Convocation. Attempting to adjust manpower allocation throughout the Legions, the Convocation sponsored a number of programs seeking to create semi-autonomous platforms and systems that could fill the ground support roles normally requiring dedicated Triarii and Navails units. The DR-02-STR was designed to function as a remotely operated close-air support platform for Hastati and Lorica operations as well as a remote strike craft for high value targets behind enemy lines such as supply depots and communication arrays. The large fusion power plant enables the Bulldog to deploy from void or ground installations, and can operate for an entire year without refueling. However, typical deployments only last a week. The shape of the craft, coupled with an advanced composite coating minimizes the radar and heat signature of the craft while in operation, making it virtually undetectable to most sensor suites. The Bulldog is equipped with a weapons bay that can house four strike craft grade missiles, as well as a turreted railgun located at the nose of the craft, coupled with the sensor and avionics package. The autonomous systems control flight and navigation of the craft to the area of operation. Once the Bulldog has reached the desired location, the operator link is reestablished and remote control is maintained throughout the attack run. Operators are typically located in high orbit, or well behind the front lines. However, the targeting and flight control systems are capable of linking to mobile command communications. Umbra and other special forces teams have been known to utilize Bulldog drones when operating in extremely isolated theatres. The DR-02 has seen a fair share of controversy within the Convocation and the Legions, many have argued that the use of autonomous devices in this manner, rather than the traditional Triarii or Navalis operators, is dishonorable and a waste of resources. However, the counterargument often raised is the casualty figures of such traditional support operations, as well as the flexibility gained in non-traditional combat operations and theatres. The deliberations and arguments against the Bulldog and other semi-autonomous devices have diminished in recent years, as the Bulldog has seen extensive use in the counter-insurgency operations against cells of synthetics throughout the Empire. DR-16-BOA "Pug" Boarding Drone A highly specialized autonomous drone, used in ship boarding and void borne operations. The DR-16 is a small fist-sized sphere containing a small laser cutter, and a infra-red camera. The Pug drone is programmed to sweep through compartments, corridors and decks of a vessel, feeding the mapping information back to Astrus Legionnaires. This real-time mapping enables boarding teams to locate the most efficient routes to key systems as well as locating and eliminating the largest concentrations of defenders. In extreme situations the drone’s power system can be overloaded, resulting in an explosion roughly equivalent to a Plumbatae fragmentation charge. Pug drones are rarely seen outside of Navalis Legions, due to their unique battlefield role. Category:Legion Equipment Category:House Aquila Products Category:Weapons